Hash functions are generally used to map an arbitrary length input string to a fixed size. Cryptographic hash functions are a special class of hash functions that share a set of features that make them more suitable for security use cases (e.g., verifying integrity of transmitted messages, storing passwords, etc.). A common feature of a good cryptographic hash function is that a small change in an input string will map to a drastically different hash. For example, “Sample Text” maps to “35AE8855DB . . . ” using the SHA-256 algorithm, but “sample Text” maps to “84A4D6C6E9 . . . .” Another property of a good cryptographic function is that it is computationally prohibitive to convert from the hash back to the input string.